Secrets
by FruitPastilles
Summary: When Hino Kahoko was young, her mother died of cancer. With her mother gone, her father forced her to work harder at her studies and strive towards every goal. With her choosing of the concours, everything just went from bad to worse. MultixKahoko
1. Chapter 1

Secrets

Summary: When Hino Kahoko was young, her mother died of cancer. With her mother gone, her father forced her to work harder at her studies and strive towards every goal. With her choosing of the concours, everything just went from bad to worse. MultixKahoko

Chapter One

Kahoko hovered nervously at the front door, as her father raged about her latest underachievement, "An A minus? What did you think you were doing, you stupid girl?!"

She barely flinched as he raised a hand; only let a gasp fall silently from her lips as he made contact with her right cheek.

With another hard blow, she was forced to her knees, where her father grabbed her by her hair, and cooed softly, malice dancing in his eyes, "You have to do your best, that is what your mother would've wanted, right?"

His gaze hardened as he kicked her shin, "But this," he held up the page that Kahoko had hidden the night before, hoping he wouldn't find, "This," he continued, ripping it in half, "Isn't your best! You can do better! I _know_ you can do better! And if you don't do your best, you know what happens, right?"

Kahoko nodded, not trusting her voice, and she was hauled off the floor by her arm, "Good girl. Now, get an icepack on that knee of yours, and go to school. Remember to get better than the piece of trash you brought home yesterday,"

Kahoko mutely walked to the kitchen, hiding her almost pronounced limp, so he wouldn't get mad at it, and reached up to the First Aid box, and she realised nostalgically, that this was becoming a regular occurrence.

After cleaning her wound, and setting on a plaster, she picked up her bag, slipped on her shoes, and called quietly, in a soft voice, "I'm leaving, father,"

"You should be gone already! Get out of my sight!"

Kahoko scurried out the door, and let it shut with a small click, not wanting to invoke his wrath at the slightest thing. She raised a hand to her throbbing cheek, sighed and winced at the pain as she began her limping gait to school, not wanting to be late.

When she reached the courtyard with the statue, it was empty, confirming her fears of not making it on time, when suddenly a small creature floated in front of her face, and she took half a step back.

"You, you can see me right?" it asked hopefully, small hands clasped together, and Kahoko dimly wondered if the two hits that morning had given her concussion, before she nodded.

"Yay!" it exclaimed, flying in a loop before stopping in front of her face again, "I'm Lili, I'm a Fata, a fairy of music,"

_Yes,_ Kahoko mused, _I have concussion, it's definite. I should go see the nurse…_

"Oi! Are you listening to me?"

There was a loud clanging, and Kahoko started, "Oh, I'm late," she stated, "Could it be possible that we continue our conversation later today?"

"Wait, you're not freaking out?"

"No. I am quite alright with this,"

"Good!" Lili raised his arms and a gust went through the school, ringing several large bells, and the sound reverberated throughout the school, "Then you might not get so surprised about this,"

Kahoko bowed her head, "Then, whenever you see me not busy, feel free to approach,"

"Before I go, can I know your name?"

"I'm Hino Kahoko, nice to meet you, Lili,"

"Can I call you Kaho-chan?"

Kahoko smiled, and tilted her head, "You may. See you later, Lili,"

"Bye, Kaho-chan!"

Classroom…

"Since you're so late, Kahoko, I would like you to stay after class and then assist me with some things at the staffroom. Now, class, turn to page forty nine in your textbooks…"

After class…

Kahoko approached the desk, bag hanging off her shoulder hands clasped loosely in front of her, as the teacher finished wiping the blackboard. Finally her teacher sat down, and asked seriously, "Is something happening at home, or are you perhaps being bullied in school?"

Kahoko hesitated for a heartbeat, before she shook her head, "Nothing is happening at home, or school, sensei,"

"Ok. I see you got hurt again today. Please be more careful, now, about helping me…"

Turning around, the teacher rummaged and said, "I managed to get some other students to bring what I needed down her so…" she turned again, and dumped a load of textbooks into Kahoko's hands, then passed her a large scroll type thing, "Please take this to the Music Department, class 2-A"

Kahoko nodded faintly and shifting the bag on her shoulder, she walked out the classroom, towards the Music Department, almost expressing her annoyance at it being so far away.

It was when passing a set of stairs that her knee suddenly gave way, pulsing in pain, and it upset her balance. She teetered dangerously for a second, then all the things she was carrying fell down the stairs, as she twisted trying to lessen the impact by falling on her back.

Halfway, someone grabbed her round the middle, and dragged her back up, muttering, "That was close,"

She blinked, watching as the last few papers settled onto the floor, and then she looked up, and said, "Arigatou,"

"You shouldn't have been carrying that much. I guess I'll help you. I'm Tsuchiura Ryoutaro,"

He set Kahoko back on the floor, and she bowed her head, "Thank you Tsuchiura-san. I am Hino Kahoko, class 2-2,"

"I'm class 2-5. Where do you need this stuff at?"

"Music Department, room 2-A"

The two made their way quietly, and when they reached their destination, they didn't know what to do. Suddenly, a cold voice from behind spoke, "You are in the way, Regular Students. Move,"

Kahoko visibly flinched, as if waiting for something, before she bowed her head, set what she was carrying by the doorway, and took off, limping slightly on her right knee.

Ryoutaro glared at the blue haired boy, shoved the books into his arms and ran after the fleeing girl.

"Tch, Regular Students,"

With Kahoko…

Kahoko was leaning over the banisters, when she heard footsteps, and turning, she saw the panting Ryoutaro, "Sorry," she bowed her head, "I didn't mean to run off," she wrapped her arms around her middle, "But…he scared me,"

She shook her head, "Sorry, I'm being silly, aren't I?"

His answer was interrupted by an announcement, _"Er…Ok…this is an announcement for the concours…"_

Kahoko tuned it out, until Ryoutaro shook her shoulder, "Did you hear that? You got into the concours! Congratulations!"

"Ah," she replied, then smiled slightly, "It was nice meeting you, Tsuchiura-san,"

He nodded, "It was nice meeting you too, Hino-san. I'll see you around,"

When the door shut, yet again leaving Hino alone, Lili suddenly barrelled into her, hair messed up, and breathing heavy as a bird swooped down, cawed angrily, then flew off again.

Kahoko raised an eyebrow and asked, "Are you ok?"

"Kaho-chan! Gomen, I forgot that animals can see me sometimes. Anyway, come to the music room after school, I have something important for you!"

"Ok. Be careful Lili,"

"I will be, Kaho-chan! See you after school!"

"Hai,"

When Kahoko returned to the class, she was attacked, literally, by her two best friends, Mio, and Nao.

The first thing that Mio said though, was, "Kaho-chan! Your cheek! It's swollen! What happened?"

"It must be when I fell over this morning,"

"You fell over again, Kaho-chan? You have to be more careful,"

"I know, Mio, I'm just a klutz, you know?"

Nao smacked her head, "Silly girl. Go see the nurse, we'll tell sensei where you are,"

"Thank you,"

"Geez,"

Kahoko nodded grateful, and walked out the room, only to bump into Ryoutaro, "Ah, are you ok?"

She nodded again, hand on cheek, and she smiled at little, before saying, "Just seeing the nurse for a swelling on my cheek,"

Moving her hand, she showed the large darkening mark on her face, then smiled and ducked her head, moving on again, "See you later, Tsuchiura-san,"

"A-Ah, Tsuchiura-san is too formal for me,"

"Then, Tsuchiura-kun," she smiled, "See you later, Tsuchiura-kun. Also, if it is ok with you, you can call me just Hino, or Hino-chan,"

"Ok, Hino,"

Kahoko smiled, took a step to the side so she could continue down the corridor, and winced as her knee almost gave way in pain, "Ow," she breathed, using the wall as support, before trying to walk down the hall.

Ryoutaro rolled his eyes, murmured to his friend, and then in three quick strides caught up with Kahoko, grabbed her arm and slinging it round his shoulder, holding her around the waist, "Geez, if it hurt so much, then wouldn't it have been easier to as for help, rather than fall over?"

"S-Sorry, for causing you trouble, even though we only met today, Tsuchiura-kun,"

"It's ok. How did you get all these bruises anyway?"

This question caused hesitation, before Kahoko gave a strained laugh, and said, "I banged my knee on the corner of the table this morning, and fell over onto it. My face hit the table top before I could stop myself,"

Ryoutaro didn't press on the fact that her voice wavered, or that her smile was shaky and forced. It wasn't his business if she didn't want to tell. Instead he said, "I know you're lying,"

And quietly she replied, "Then you know that I do not wish for you to realise how I really got injured,"

The rest of the journey to the nurse's office was in a stretched silence, and Ryoutaro waited outside the room, as she was treated.

When she left, Ryoutaro silently supported her again, and soon they were back in their respective classrooms.

Lunch…

Kahoko smiled at Mio and Nao, "I'm going to see Kanazawa-sensei, to see if I can ask what I need to do for the concours,"

"Are you going to be ok, because you're limping, Kaho-chan,"

"I'll be fine, Mio, Nao, I'll see you later,"

With that said she walked out of the classroom, heading for the staff office, concentrating on putting one foot in front of the other, so she wouldn't fall, when a voice said, "Kaho-chan, I get to see you again!"

She whispered from the corner of her mouth, "Not now, Lili, otherwise people might think I'm talking to myself,"

"Then, see you after school, Kaho-chan!"

The rest of lunch went without a hitch, Kahoko meeting two competitors, Hihara Kazuki and Yukoni Azuma.

Seems they were there for her, and she bowed her head, "Hino Kahoko, nice to meet you, Hihara-senpai, Yukoni-senpai, thank you for caring for my wellbeing, but I won't get anywhere if I don't try,"

She was ready to leave, when Kanazawa had asked, "Are you ok? You are limping, Hino-san,"

"You're the third person to ask today, but although I am thankful for you concern, I am also alright,"

"If you say so,"

After school….

After phoning her father, and regretfully telling him about the selection of the concours, she told him that she needed to remain after school to get her instrument, and to practice.

He told her he would only let her in the house if she remained until the dismissal time, and wouldn't care if she was longer, as long as she spent the time practicing.

She silently let the music room click, and stood, waiting for Lili.

In a burst of brilliant green light, he appeared, and exclaimed, "Kaho-chan!"

Kahoko smiled brightly at him, "Lili! Nice to see you again. Can I ask why I'm here? I think I need to go to the Music Department and ask Kanazawa-sensei for an instrument loan,"

"About that, I have a magic violin that anyone can play, just for you, Kaho-chan!"

"Really? Thank you, Lili!"

Lili waved his wand, and in sparkles, a violin settled into Kahoko's hands, along with a bow. The case appeared on the floor, by the door, but not so close that someone could trip over it.

Kahoko held the violin and smiled at the feel, before something like foreboding settled on her shoulders. Setting the violin in her lap, she asked quietly, "Lili am I the only one that can see you and hear you so far?"

"Yes, why?"

"Can I tell you a really big secret?"

Fat tears were spilling down Kahoko's cheeks.

"Sure you can…Kaho-chan, why are you crying,"

The fairy settled in her lap as well, as her tears dripped down, "When I was seven, my mother died, from an aggressive form of cancer," she began, "And I missed school for a week,"

Lili wasn't sure where this was going, but kept quiet.

"After that week, I did badly in school, and they called my father. When I got home, he pulled my hair, scratched my face, and kicked me. He told me to cover it up as falling down the stairs, or slipping in the kitchen,"

She clenched her fingers, "The thing is, Lili, my dad has been both verbally and physically abusing me since I was seven, it's already been over ten years, and he beats me whenever I get a grade that is A minus or lower. Just saying that I'm in the concours and having an instrument, he's said that he won't let me in the house until it's after the dismissal time of school,"

"Kaho-chan…"

"It's ok Lili. I…I just had to tell someone, before I had a break down,"

"It's not ok; you have to tell someone that can do something, Kaho-chan!"

"Maybe…Maybe later, Lili. I want to try out the violin first,"

And since she was looking at the instrument with such adoration, Lili let it drop, promising himself he would persuade the girl to tell someone at a later date.

"Well, I don't want to practice in here," Kahoko said, slapping a fist into a palm, "I'm going outside. Fresh air always helps me concentrate,"

She carefully and gently put her violin away, and waved to Lili, "See you around,"

"Don't forget to tell, Kaho-chan,"

"I won't"

Lili looked slightly sceptical, but smiled brightly and said, "I'll come by again when the violin needs maintenance, and here, some musical scores, with a bag to carry them in!"

Kahoko was flattened by the falling music, but she gathered it all in a bag, and when she looked up, Lili was gone.

"Waah, I wouldn't know where to start," she said five minutes later, sitting on a bench outside and staring at the violin in her lap, until she heard music coming from a distant.

"This music...that's it!" she said happily, standing and following it until she found herself outside a music room, watching a blue haired boy play.

She hadn't realised he had stopped, until he said, "What are you doing?"

She opened her eyes, and then flinched, knowing it was the Music Department student she had run from before, until she said, "That was amazing! Please tell me what that piece was called, please,"

"Ave Maria,"

She bowed her head, "Thank you so much! It was nice to meet you, I'm Hino Kahoko,"

Then she gathered her violin and bags up, and ran off, towards the rooftop. The boy shook his head, and straightening his posture, got ready to play again.

When she reached there, progress slow because of her knee, she had an amazing view of the whole site, watching people leave, others practicing in clubs.

Undoing the clasps of her case, she pulled her violin out, and lightly placed the bow on the strings. Automatically, as if she knew what she were doing, and in a way she did, she pulled the bow down, making a note spring forth, then another, Ave Maria soon singing through the air.

Off to the side, Lili was watching with a smile, "This is _true_ music,"

A few days later…

After finding out Ryoutaro played the piano and finding a piece to play in the First Selection, Kahoko was getting ready for another day, carefully applying bandages to the slim fingers of her left hand, leaving early for practice.

Grabbing an apple she took a bite, and then walked out of the house, violin, music and school bag in hand.

The bruise on her knee had turned an ugly black colour, and causing more trouble than it was worth, while the swelling on her cheek had gone down a considerable amount.

What else was noticeable was that Kahoko seemed marginally skinnier, and indeed her father locked her in her room when she got home without food, forcing her to play until her fingers turned bloody, but still her heart longed for the music that the violin let loose.

Just asking for a break the night before had caused a bruising in her rib area, and hidden bruises on her upper arms and collar, hidden by her sleeves and shirt. She also had to admit she felt slightly feverish.

On the slow walk to school, she met up with the blue haired boy she had learnt Ave Maria from.

She greeted him good morning to which she didn't get a reply, and instead of going to a Music Room decided she would play outside in the gardens on a day that was starting out nice.

Halfway there, she tripped over somebody's legs, and hastily apologised until she realised the boy was asleep, books scattered all over and around him.

Sighing, Kahoko picked up all the books, and set them gently next to him, until she felt eyes on her.

Looking up, she saw a startling blue focused on her face.

She introduced herself, "Ah! I'm Hino Kahoko! Nice to meet you!"

"Shimizu Keiichi. Nice to meet you, Hino-senpai," he said slowly, and Kahoko smiled softly. He looked a little tired, but he seemed to be a nice kouhai.

"Do you play an instrument, Shimizu-san?"

"The cello. Could you call me Shimizu-kun, Hino-senpai?"

"That's nice. I play the violin. Am I right in thinking you are in the concours, Shimizu-kun?"

"Hai. Would you play for me?"

"What do you want?"

"I heard someone play Ave Maria a few days ago. It was nice,"

Kahoko flushed slightly, knowing that people would hear her play, but seeing someone so soon…It made her embarrassed!

Finally she nodded, and attempted to stand, suddenly giving out a loud gasp at the bruise on her knee. She clenched her fists in the grass, showing Keiichi the bandages by accident, before she used the wall to pull herself up.

Bending, not sitting, she unclasped her violin, and pulled it out, giving it a fond look that wasn't missed by Keiichi.

Placing her fingers, she smiled and pulled the bow slowly, eyes closed, before she continued, soft notes hanging in the air like butterfly wings.

She stopped, way too soon in Keiichi's opinion, but he only said, "That was nicer than the other day Hino-senpai…"

"Arigatou," she said softly in return, replacing her instrument, when a sight caught her attention, "I will see you later, Shimizu-kun"

Picking up her violin, she walked off towards four people, three bullying the fourth.

"Excuse me?" she called softly, "I don't think she likes it,"

"Oh look, it's the Gen-Ed Student. Do us all a favour and withdraw from the concours, that way nobody will have to hear your horrible playing,"

"How do you know what I play is horrible? If you want, I can perform in front of you tonight, after school by that statue,"

She upturned her nose, "Fine. Let's go, ladies,"

"T-T-Thank you," the girl stuttered, "I'm F-Fuyuumi Shouko, a participant in the concours,"

"So am I, nice to meet you, Fuyuumi-chan, I'm Hino Kahoko,"

"C-C-Chan?!"

"Sorry, do you want –san?"

"N-No I was just surprised. Does this mean I can call you K-K-K-K-Kaho-senpai?"

"Sure you can! I think we're gonna be great friends, Fuyuumi-chan!"

Lunchtime…

Kahoko slowly ascended the stairs, when she reached the top and opened the door, she saw Kazuki playing the trumpet.

The tune was happy and upbeat, and she smiled again, realising that she was doing this a lot lately, until the door slammed shut, making Kazuki jump and turn, before grinning, "Hino-chan!" he said, putting his trumpet away, "Fancy seeing you here!"

"What piece was that, Hihara-senpai?"

"Gavotte, did you like it?"

"Very much so,"

Kahoko walked forwards, and sat on the bench that held his trumpet, gazing at the shining instrument, as Kazuki closed the case and set it on the floor, cautiously taking its place.

"Hihara-senpai?" asked Kahoko and he flinched, thinking he had taken it too far, when her head dropped onto his shoulder, "Just for now, can I borrow your strength and be selfish?"

She grabbed his arm with one hand, other arm curling round her stomach, "So many things have been happening and…" she remembered Lili's words, prompting her to tell, until she shook her head, "I can't tell yet, but when I'm ready, I will, ok, Hihara-senpai?"

There was silence for a few minutes, until Kahoko asked, her voice dull, "Do you know any lullabies, Hihara-senpai?"

It was quiet for a few moments, and then Kazuki began humming, softly, and soon, Kahoko's breathing evened out, and she was asleep against his shoulder.

At her angle, her jacket and shirt and slipped down slightly, and Kazuki furrowed his brows at the purple and black skimming out of sight underneath her clothing.

"What is happening to you, Hino Kahoko?" he asked to himself, before her head suddenly slipped to his lap, and she gripped his shirt with nimble fingers, hunching up against something.

Since his jacket was loose, he shrugged it off as best he could, then he twisted slightly so he could get it round her shoulders.

He ran his fingers through her hair, and she relaxed into the touch.

He sighed, and ran a hand through his own hair, "And I was hoping to practice today as well,"

Later…

"This…This is a little embarrassing, no, Tsukimori-kun?" Kazuki asked nervously, scratching his head.

"Why…is Hino-san on your lap?"

Kazuki sobered up, and looked down on the girl on his lap, "She came up, nearly in tears, and asked me if she could be selfish, and just fell asleep on me. She said that she'll tell me what is wrong when she's ready,"

"How long have you been here?"

"Since lunch," Kazuki turned to look at the fading sun, "But she's so cute when she's sleeping, I don't have the heart to wake her,"

But even as he spoke, Kahoko stirred, blearily opening her eyes, then sitting bolt right up, "What?" she asked, rubbing sleep from her eyes, "Where am I?"

"Ah, just in time, Hino-chan, my legs were going numb!"

Kahoko looked between the two, and then rolled her sleeve up, glancing at the watch that was on her wrist.

She actually visibly paled, "F-Four hours? I missed my test! Oh no," she buried her face in her hands, and then she realised her audience. Standing on shaky legs, she gathered her items and fled down the stairs, trembling as she ran.

"I wonder what is wrong with Hino-chan," Kazuki said, bending down to pick up his trumpet and bag, "I saw bruises underneath her shirt, and that big one on her knee!"

Practice Room…

"Ah Kaho-chan! Good timing, I need to put more magic in the violin or it won't play,"

It floated in the air from Kahoko's hands then he frowned, "You've been playing a lot. It has no magic,"

Kahoko reached out and grabbed it, "Look, I don't need magic anymore,"

Holding it gently, she played the piece she had been learning for the First Selection, Tristesse by Chopin, with pinpoint accuracy, conveying her feelings through the violin.

"That's amazing Kaho-chan! How did you learn in such a short time?"

Kahoko smiled up at him, "I found it pretty easy, except that it cut my fingers if I played too long,"

Suddenly she clicked to something, "I have to perform for some Music Department students now!" she exclaimed, "Can you remember the tune for Gavotte?"

Lili gave her the sheet music, she quickly ran over it, and then ran from the room, "See you later, Lili!"

Front Of School…

"It took you long enough, Gen-Ed student," one of the girls sneered, and Kahoko shrugged before pulling out her violin.

She smoothly began when the girl snorted, "Gavotte? Such an easy piece,"

"Go, Hino-chan!" somebody suddenly shouted, and she looked up to briefly see Kazuki with Len in tow.

Then she realised the situation and how many people were there and briefly faltered, her fingers throbbing, and as she looked at the white bandages, she saw red flowing along them, dripping to the floor.

Her arm was throbbing from the bruises, and she suddenly felt it hard to breathe as every time she inhaled her chest seemed to tighten more and more.

It was then that everything seemed to spin around her, and she fainted.

Play you a song…next time

If any of you like La Corda D'Oro then you really should listen to the instrumental of the opening. I find it so heart warming and calming, it really helped me write this even though I was doing such mean things to Kahoko…Hope you enjoyed it.

If you want you can vote for your fave pairing and I'll try get a little of it in, in the next chapter but all in all it's MultixKahoko


	2. Note

AUTHORS NOTE:

Okay, I already know that I take a long time updating, but there's a chance that time will be even longer now. I've been to the hospital, because I've been having pain my back. Turns out I have a condition called 'scoliosis' and I may have to have spine surgery to have rods inserted as my spine is at a dangerous curve that could damage my internal organs. I'm sorry if this will cause any inconvenience, but I just wish to focus on getting better. Before the surgery, I'll try and update with new chapters, but I'm sorry if I am unable to.

Thank you for your understanding.


End file.
